What Doesn't Kill You Might Try Again
by circus-freak-writer
Summary: Shawn, Jules, and Gus chase after the ring thief and things take a turn for the worst. Someone's heart stops beating before they can get to the hospital and who loses someone they love? 100% Shules (and of course Gus) Long one!
1. The Chase

_**A/N: So I have a huge Psych addiction (I even have the books because yes) and I've written a few fanfic before so I decided to try a Psychfic! It's pretty long and I have most of it written so far so hopefully I'll uploading regularly. This is a total 100% shules fic. Picks up from the end of the series when the ring gets stolen!**_

"Shawn, let go of your damn wheel. I got this!" Gus yelled.

"Well I would believe that if you hadn't tried to turn the wrong way. He went right, not left. If it weren't for me we would never get the ring back and Jules and I would have to break up," Shawn spewed.

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Shawn," Jules said from the backseat. She sighed and dialed Vick on her phone. "I'm calling the chief and putting an APB out on the car. Pull over, I'm driving." Gus and Shawn share a quick look and pull over.

"Of course you're gonna send the brother to the back." Gus scoffs and steps out. Juliet crawls over the seat.

"God that's hot. Have you been doing yoga down here? Show me later." She ignores Shawn and speeds off as soon as Gus's door slams shut. She passes the phone to her boyfriend (fiancee? who knew) to talk to Vick and tries to get visual on the thief's car.

"Cheif! Hey listen ummm long story short someone stole a ring from me and drove off - ...no it - ...Cheif! Please just listen. Black sedan, Chevy I think, two white males, heading - Jules where are we heading?"

Juliet sighed. "We're heading East towards I-42. About 4 miles out from the city."

"D'you hear that? Ok...yes...it was a Chevy...ok." Shawn hangs up the phone and scans the street again, looking for the car.

Gus points from the back seat. "There! Right over there look that's them!" Juliet floors it and throws the car on two wheels, screeching onto a side street to try and cut them off.

Shawn slammed into the side of the car. "Okay, that hurt. Jules there's black and whites on the way to cut him off before the bridge. Vick said they're covering every exit. Probably more than necessary for a ring." Shawn rubbed at his head and kept his feet as far away from his brake pedals as he could.

"Shawn this man stole right from outside the police department and sped off. We can call him hostile. So there's real reason for using the manpower. Now just keep your eyes open and get ready!" Jules warned. _Ready? _Shawn barely finished his thought before Juliet threw the car into another sharp turn as Gus and him squealed. To Jules's credit though as Shawn looked behind them he saw the black Chevy. One more jerk of the wheel and we blocked the exit. His only choice would be backwards. "Shawn, Gus, take cover!" She yelled as she jumped out of the car, pulled out her gun, and hid herself partially behind the car in one swift motion. The two men scrambled out, ducking their heads below view of the windows, and hid behind the back end of the car. Shawn stretched up, peeking out just far enough to see what was going on. Gus curled up behind the car and wrapped his hands around his head in true Guster fashion.

The two thieves stayed in the car, refusing to come out. There was nothing Jules could do but wait for backup to approach and hope they didn't try anything. "Juliet…" Shawn spoke slowly and quietly to avoid startling the two in the car or his soon-to-be-fiancee. "Now is not the time to get shot. Don't. Try. Anything." She didn't say a word. Instead she tapped her left heel on the ground twice. He smiled, recognizing the code the two of them worked out shortly after the Ying/Yang incident when the bastard tried to kill her. His entire body tensed at the memory. _Now's not the time for that, think about it later. _Two taps, left foot. _Waiting. _His entire body relaxed. She was already planning to wait. Shawn pulled out Jules's phone and redialed Vick. She answered the instant it started to ring. "Juliet is everyone okay? What happened? I called out for EMTs when we left hang-" Shawn interrupted the chief.

"Chief! It's me, Shawn," he hissed quietly. "We cut them off about two miles past the bridge, going away from town. Turn off your sirens Jules is in a stand off. They both have guns, still in their car. Come in from the west with no sound." He looked around. "I think we're on Jackson road. How far out are you?"

"ETA is about 3 minutes. I'll have everyone keep off that street and out of sight.. Look for my car behind him. Tell Juliet to duck when she sees us. Keep her doing the same thing so they don't suspect anything." Vick replied.

"Okay, I'll let her know." He goes to hang up but hears her voice.

"Shawn…" she pauses. "Be careful. They wouldn't fight this hard just for a ring." Before he can say anything else she disconnects. Probably to get all the cars to get lights and sirens off.

Shawn turned to his best friend. "Gus. In about three minutes Chief Vick is going to be here. I don't know what she's planning but it'll probably involve bullets. Get right behind the tire and don't move. You know the drill." Shawn moved over to Jules, again speaking quietly. "Juliet, hi." He smiled but knew she wouldn't look or respond. He refrained from cracking too many jokes. If she laughed, smiled, or looked towards Shawn they could see it as a chance to take a shot while she's distracted. "I just called Vick. She said look for her car is should be here any minute. All the other cops are stopping just shy of here with no lights and sirens so those two don't freak out. She said when you see her car behind them duck down. Gus is covered and so am I. Take care of yourself here. Don't be a hero. This is clearly about more than a ring." Juliet tapped her feet. Once on her left foot and once on her right, '_ready', _then drew a small curl with her left foot, which was a question mark. "You bet your sweet butt I'm ready. Fall down, I'll catch you. It's faster than crouching." Two right taps, _okay. _Shawn took a deep breath and turned towards Jules, preparing himself.

After what seemed like a lifetime Jules tapped her left heel onto her right ankle, _get ready. _Which meant Vick was almost in place. Shawn nudged Gus with his elbow, his sweet chocolate friend readjusted, making sure he was curled in as tightly as he could be. Juliet tensed her whole body, but remained fairly calm. Again, Shawn found himself amazed at her strength. Taking a deep breath, she released her finger from her trigger to keep from shooting someone and dropped into Shawn's arms. Before he even felt her weight he heard four gunshots and air deflating. _They shot the tires. _Immediately more gunfire started as close to a dozen cop cars surrounded the area. Half the driving cops stayed in close to their cars, ready for a chase, while the others took cover in varying vantage points. Juliet went to get back up and help but Shawn held her to him tightly. "Jules, no don't move. Stay down. You're their main target right now and you know it." He held her tight.

_**A/N: I know it's a little uneventful but I wanted to get through all of this so I could move on to the good part! Also, starting in the next chapter it's in different POVs!**_

_**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! (Also please ignore typo's, I'm creative, not a grammar person.)**_


	2. Bullets Fly

**_A/N: So starting now it's different POVs (More Jules than Shawn but both are there). Hope you like it!_**

_Juliet:_

"Stay down." Shawn whispered in my ear. I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to sit here helpless. I push my hair out of my face and wait for the all clear. I heard Gus moaning in the background but deciphered panic not pain, and wasn't in the mood to console him. Shawn still had his arms wrapped around me anyway. After a few moments the gunfire stopped. I see the one or two cops I've met move in, along with the rest of them. Loud yelling, confirmations, and finally a resounding "all clear" from the one voice I knew well, Chief Vick. Shawn let go of me and I stand up, still fighting Shawn's resistance, who then started to cajole Gus into standing.

"Gus. Get up. C'mon don't freak out." Reaching his arm down, he yanked Gus upright. I pause to take stock of what was going on. Luckily, this street was void of any habitable houses, especially now that they were riddled with bullet holes. The EMTs run towards me and the boys, as well as rushing the Chevy. Looking towards the car, I notice the driver slumped against the steering wheel. The second man, the one who had ruined her engagement was currently being searched, pressed against a police car.

"Shawn I'll be right back." I wave off the EMT trying to push me down onto a gurney and jog to the asshole about to be cuffed. "Wilson, I got it." I vaguely remember Wilson from my first day. He was very serious about his job. A black and white for a long time he knew what went on around here. He gave me an odd look, but stepped to the side, keeping a hand on the guy so he wouldn't run until I had a good grip.

"You know," I say, starting to wrap the cold metal around his wrists, "you stole right outside of a police station. Did you really think that was going to work?" I lock the cuffs tightly, hoping maybe to cause him at least a little bit of pain. He seemed to have literally dodged all the bullets. She grabbed the ID sitting on the hood of the car. "Mason Zerd, you're under arrest." All he did was laugh. From the corner of my eye, I see something move behind the buildings. I try to yell and warn the others, but it's too late.

Six men, all covered from head to toe in armor and ammunition, stormed out of the abandoned houses with their guns firing. I drop to the ground and the son of a bitch twists hard out of my grip and runs. It wasn't worth the risk of dying. He had on cuffs, he couldn't go far. I roll under the car, and take aim. I start firing at anything that isn't an officer but kept missing from the terrible vantage point. I realize one of the men has seen where I am, and starts coming towards me. _One bullet left… _I wait until he's close, raise my gun, pull the trigger, and catch him in the neck. He drops. He was only about 10 feet from me and my gun was now empty. In one swift move I jump from under the car, grabbed two of his guns, and rush behind one of the abandoned houses. I quickly shoot, hitting the another in his arm. I aim again, hitting his hands and then his knees, leaving him unable to fire a gun or run away. I turn and once more both hands, both knees. I kept going, hitting some to keep them from shooting and running and other's necks, backs, organs, anything vulnerable. Between all the officers at the scene, all the gunmen were down quickly. Six showed up at first but more had definitely followed. She heard more EMTs in the distance and ran for Shawn and Gus.

* * *

_Shawn:_

I watch Juliet be a total bad ass. She fired again and again, hitting her targets. Then it happened. One guy had yet to be seen and aimed right at her. I didn't see or hear how many he fired off, all I saw was the red starting to bloom from her stomach. She winced for a minute but went right back to shooting. Like she didn't realize she'd been hit. Finally it was over. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Juliet had been shot and was losing blood, faster than he would've liked. She was jogging toward him and Gus, still seemingly oblivious to her injury. I run at her, and grab her arms to stop her. "Jules oh my god, lay down quick." I pull off his shirt and start searching for a bullet hole.

"Shawn, what the -" I see the realization in her eyes, the panic, the fear…the pain. Gus rushes over, trying to help.

"It's okay. Lay down here, there's a gurney." He didn't see a single EMT in sight. "Gus! Find Vick. NOW!" I pick up Juliet in my arms and carry her to the gurney, laying her down gently. I find the bullet hole right in her torso, and another just a few inches away. I pull her shirt up enough to expose the wounds and pressed the shirt down. Juliet's face twists and contorts in pain.

* * *

_Juliet:_

I start to cry as Shawn rushes me over to the gurney and I lay down. As soon as I realized what had happened I felt it. Like no other kind of pain. It felt like there were hot pokers running through my entire body. Shawn sheds tears, not even trying to hide it. I try to breathe but it hurts. Everything hurts. He screams at Gus to get Vick and all I can do is beg the universe and whoever's in it that there wasn't another group of gunmen about to attack. I feel Shawn lift up my shirt and apply pressure to my stomach area. The pain is so excruciating I have to fight not to pass out. Everyone says to never fight losing consciousness in a situation like this but I have to fight. I wouldn't be where I am if I hadn't fought and I won't stop now. He puts on more pressure to attempt to stop the bleeding and I can feel myself starting to drift. I cry even harder and look at Shawn. Our eyes meet and I can't hold back my sobs. "Shawn...Please...don't let me…" I can't even say the word. But I know it's coming. He tells me he won't let me die. That he'll be there and he'll keep me safe. But I know. I know it's coming. I can't fight this forever. "Shawn…" I feel his hand on my face. I want to hold his hand but it hurts too much to move my arms. I want to scream. To sit up and hold his face to mine, kiss him, tell him to be happy, that I love him. "I love you!" I wanted it to sound less panicked. To not make him worry. But I cry it out, the pain, the desperation, the end on my voice. "Don't forget it!" I open my eyes and lock his gaze. "Don't forget…" I hear someone call my name but it's too hard to answer them. I close my eyes, I feel like I'm floating and sinking all at once. I start to lose everything. But I feel something. One thing still remains. I can still feel his hands in mine, his lips on my forehead. And then, with the feeling of love, I

let go.

_**A/N: Yes. I'm one of those writers. I leave cliffs hanging all over the place.**_

_**Please review? I wanna know if this sucks or not. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. The Fight

_**A/N: Busy weekend! Agh! The city where I live has a top 10 ranked St. Patty's parade, so it's always crazy here over the weekend! Plus I had a concert and a party this weekend so I had zero time to update. But here's chapter 3! **_

_Shawn:_

"I won't forget. You'll tell me again soon. You won't let me forget. You can write it in your vows."

"O'hara!" EMTs followed closely behind Vick.

"Cheif! Oh god...she just passed out. I don't...I don't know how bad it is. I saw two bullet holes but I didn't really…" I hold Juliet's hand tightly, but feel hers go limp.

"Shawn go with them." She waved off the EMTs. "Guster come with me we'll meet you there. Samson! Go fill everything out, keep me posted. Where's Zerd? Damnit. See if you can find any connections. Find out why this happened." Gus reaches out his hand, I grab it for a second and then turn away. I didn't have time to worry whether the Zerd guy was dead or alive and I definitely don't care.

I rush off into the ambulance, sitting up behind her head, the EMTs lifted her arms out of the way and I take both tightly. They put an ambu bag on, and start CPR. I know what that means, I just don't want to ask. I put my forehead on Juliet's and let myself cry. "C'mon Jules fight this. I know you can. Don't let them take this away from us."

"Pulse is back but still erratic. This is a lot of blood loss, we'll be cutting it close. Keep the ambu going, hang a bag." I almost yelled out hearing she had a pulse again, but 'cutting it close' didn't sound like anything good.

The ambulance's sirens cut out and the older EMT turned to me. "C'mon kid, you can fill out the paperwork in her room." I nodded and ran with them, still clutching Juliet's hand. An entire group of staff greeted us, it was no surprise that Jules wasn't the only one they were waiting on here. But from the rush, it seemed like she might be the worst still alive. A group of three or four people started running up to us. "Two bullet wounds discovered so far, possibly more. Heart stopped for about two minutes in the field, large amounts of blood loss, fluids hung in route, heartbeat still erratic and breathing on the bag." A young guy started spitting out facts. Very rehearsed. But you could tell he was shaken up. He looked like he was from a small town that didn't see many police shootings, let alone one like this.

"Room four ten. Jake, this way, Lisa and Stacy, go with them, pack her and get stats, as soon as you have her o2 page me. Adam, go open up the labs and scans we'll be down within ten." Everyone rushed off in different directions. The one girl, dressed head to toe in medical supplies, Lisa Grabbed the bed and took the place of the older EMT while the younger one kept up. Suddenly they stopped and turned into a sterile white room. Lisa started hooking up machines. The guy approached me.

"Hey man, I'm Blake." He reached his hand out. Still holding onto Juliet I shook his hand.

"Shawn. What's going on?"

"Well I'm just the help. But-" I stopped him.

"Hey you probably saved her life. Don't just say that like you're nothing." I told him.

"It's my job. Anyway we really don't know a lot yet. But everyone is busy with the attack so I have to ask you a few questions until the nurse gets here." I nod my head. Lisa busies herself, hooking up machines, wires, tubes, and needles. "So Shawn tell me about…" he turns towards her.

"Jules." I shake my head. _These guys are pros. Act like an adult for once. _"Juliet O'hara. She's head detective down at the SFPD."

"What's your relationship?"

I paused...what were we? To keep them from kicking me out I say what I know we have to. "We're engaged." I see the question on his face. "I proposed right before this happened."

"Oh." He takes a minute, not sure if he should say sorry or keep going. "Any allergies?"

"Just penicillin." I told him.

"Medical conditions?"

"No." I say.

He shifted uncomfortably. "What about family?" He asks.

I took a breath. "They're not really in the picture. I'll have a friend try and call them but don't hold your breath."

He nodded. "Okay. Thanks Shawn. See ya soon."

"Thanks again. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her." He shakes my hand again, tells me he hopes Juliet heals, and leaves.

I grab a chair and post myself by her. Lisa tells me something about having to report to the doctor and leaves. The other kid seems to have disappeared. With almost all the strength I have I finally look Juliet over before Vick and Gus get here. Her legs were covered in a sheet, her entire upper body was wrapped in gauze with four small raised patches where it would've covered bullet holes, already she looked a hundred pounds lighter, her skin pale and thin looking, parts of her skin and hair were stained red, I'm sure I didn't look spotless either though. Wires slipped under the bandages led to several different machines, all beeping and buzzing. A tube was shoved down her throat, breathing for her. I'd never seen her look so weak. I dropped back down into the chair.

"Juliet, I will not leave this hospital without you. I'll stay here twenty four seven, I'll bathe in the sink, send out Gus for food, I'll solve cases from right in this seat if I have to. But I'm not leaving." I hear footsteps, force and wipe away tears, and brace myself for questions. Gus and Vick sprint into the room, completely out of breath and tense from head to toe.

_**Nothing super eventful this time around, I know. But the last one was intense(ish) I mean Jules did momentarily die so that has to count for a while, right?**_

_**Anyway, please favorite/review? I'd love to know if people were actually reading this.**_

_**Peace!**_


	4. The Hospital

_**A/N: Glad you guys like it so far! Sorry this took so long to update. I had an **__**insane**__** week. Two St. Patty's performances (I'm still sore...) plus I go to a vocational school for culinary stuff and I had a whole bunch of performance tests so I could keep my scholarship. But I have some good free time coming up with Spring Break and all that approaching so yay! **_

"Shawn!" Gus ran over, I stood up and hugged him close, still with Jules's hand in mine. He stepped back and Vick looked me over.

"Spencer you're a mess. You're going to have to go home and change at some point."

I shake my head. "No I'm staying here. There's no way I'm leaving."

"I'll swing by and grab both of us some clothes later tonight man, don't worry about it." He clasps his hand around my shoulder.

Chief leans her hands against the foot of the bed and sighs, closing her eyes. "Gus, after we talk to the doctors try and get ahold of her mom and dad, you have their numbers right you two?" I nod. "Shawn have they told you anything yet?"

"No. Apparently we're just waiting here." Vick sighs again.

"I'm gonna go call my husband and tell him I'll be here awhile. Don't let the doctor start without me." She orders us around just like at the station. Part of me wants to scream and tell her this isn't a case. But it is a case, and part of me is grateful for her not acting differently.

"Okay Chief. I'll make sure." She nods and leaves the room.

I turn to Gus, he's been crying. He's trying to hold it together for me. "What the hell am I gonna do Gus?" I sit down again, it feels like standing is just too much to deal with.

"Well I would tell you to let go of her hand but…" I smile a little. Then we both just deflate. He pulls up a chair across from mine so we face each other. "We can't really do anything right now, we gotta wait. You just need to be there for her."

I run my hand down my face, trying to hold together. "So what took you guys so long to get here?" He grins from ear to ear.

"I'll tell you later." I go to prod him further, it doesn't take a psychic to tell he's hiding something, but the doctor walks in. I recognize him from outside. He was the one ordering around the younger guys. I try to stand up but it feels like there's something weighing me down to the chair. I put Juliet's hand in both of mine, telling myself I was preparing both of us. Chief Vick walks in with puffy eyes.

"Hi, Shawn Spencer, right?" I nod and shake his hand, returning quickly to Jules. "I'm Dr. Holt. And you are…" he turns to the Chief and Gus.

"I'm Karen Vick, Chief of Police at SFPD. This is Shawn's partner Burton Guster. They work with me." He shakes both their hands and addresses us as a crowd. "So what can you tell us?"

"Ms. O'Hara i-"

"Juliet," I correct him.

He nods at me. "Juliet is stable for now. We found four bullet wounds. Three went clear through but one seems to have done something to her lung. That's why she has the breathing tube right now. We're going to be doing some scans and tests in a few minutes to see the extent of the damage and what kind of surgery she'll need. Her heart is still very weak. The amount of blood loss caused her heart to stop for about two to three minutes on the way here. We'll be running some tests when she wakes up to see if that affected anything." Something in him changes at the last sentence. _**If **__that affected anything. What's that supposed to mean? Is there or isn't there something wrong? _I push down my thoughts and focus on what he's saying. "Right now we have her sedated. Her body is in shock and we don't want her to wake up, realize what happened, and stress her heart until we know it won't cause another cardiac episode. We're planning on taking her off the sedatives in about an hour, but that doesn't mean she'll wake up right away. _That _hit me hard. I almost jumped up and shook this doctor. _What did he mean? Will she wake up or not?_ Vick puts her hand on my shoulder, sensing my inner freak out. I look up at her for a minute and she gives me a stern look that could mean nothing other than "keep it together, this isn't the time to panic" and she had a point. I took a breath.

"How long will these scans take?" I ask.

"She'll be in and out of the lab in about twenty minutes. We'll just be doing X-rays, some blood work, and then we'll bring her back here. I'm afraid you'll all have to wait here though."

"No." I look at Chief Vick. _I love hard ass Vick! _"This woman just got targeted by a group of cop killers almost exclusively. There's no way she'll be going anywhere unescorted." Without another breath the Dr. Holt nods.

"And who will be escorting her?" He asks.

"I will be personally." The Chief tells him. He nods again.

"Okay then. Mr. Guster-"

"Just call us Shawn and Gus. I'd suggest called her Chief though." Gus interrupts.

"Alright. Shawn, Gus, you'll stay here or you're welcome to go the cafeteria. Like I said it'll only take a few minutes. Chief Vick, I'll go get the papers for you to sign and we'll get these scans out of the way." He walks out.

Vick comes up to us. "Here," she hands Gus two badges. "I had these made the other day when we got down here. They're official tags identifying you two as specialty police consultants. It'll get you in and out of here without a problem. It'll also make sure these guys don't try and push you out of here when I'm gone." We nod. Holt comes back in, Vick signs a few papers, and off they go. Gus and I find our way to the cafeteria, grabbing snacks and coffee for both us and Vick.

* * *

_Juliet:_

I can hear voices somewhere. It sounds like I'm listening to it from under water. I try and focus on it but there's too much pain. I do my best to speak but all that comes out is a miserable, pathetic, groan. "O'Hara?"

_**A/N: So there it is! Another chapter! (Hopefully) tomorrow I'll pub the chapter with Jules waking up.**_

_**Side note: Does anyone watch Bones? It comes back Thursday and I'm sooooo excited! :D**_

_**Have a nice day y'all! 3**_


	5. The Wakeup

**A/N: I feel like such an awful person. I have this whole thing written (almost) but I still can't upload regularly. If it makes up for it the chapter after this has so much Shules-ness and sweetness I almost got sick just writing it. I just wanted to say some of this might be a touch OOC but I think that's because life changing events, well, change people! I wanted to evolve them a little bit, like they would if something like this actually happened. Hope you enjoy!**

"Chief she won't be awake right now. We have her sedated. It's common for them to make noise every once in awhile."

_Who was that? Where the hell am I? And what were they even talking about?_

"Holt look at her she's waking up! Do something! You said it yourself she can't be awake right now."

"Hey! What's going on? Is everything alright?" _Shawn! He's alright and he's here. He'll help me. _

"She may be resistant to this type of sedative. But the scans show she should be alright as long as she doesn't panic too much." _Why would I panic. Why is nobody talking to me? _I focus all the power I have at moving my hand, trying to find Shawn. Apparently it works or he already was reaching for me because I feel his hand in mine and instantly I feel calm again. "There's no need to stand in the hallway. Let's get back to the room and I'll remove the IV for her sedative. She'll be alert soon by the looks of it. We'll have to keep her out if she keeps trying to talk though"

~~~~~~~~~~~**page break!**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just don't know if I can do this Gus. What if she doesn't wake up?" _Shawn's here! He'll make sure I'm okay…what did he say?_

"You can't think like that Shawn. It'll make everything worse." And _Gus is here too. Not surprising. _

"I was finally doing something worthwhile in my life! I proposed, I was making something of myself!" I heard a dull thud like something hitting a wall or table. "Gus…I can't go through this. She has to wake up." I force my eyes to open but it's hard. And everything still hurts. _You've fought for everything. You can't stop fighting now. Let him know you're here. Do something!_

I try to say his name. Nothing comes out but a weak groan. _That worked well. _

"Jules!" I feel his hand slip around mine. It feels like a perfect fit. Like it's supposed to be like this.

"Juliet can you open your eyes?" _Gus. _

"C'mon. Open your eyes. Just a little bit." I focus on my hand in Shawn's and open my eyes slowly. But there's too much light. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head away. "Chief! Good timing. Turn the lights down she's waking up I think." I try again and open my eyes. I search for Shawn. He's sitting right there next to me, he's trying not to show the tears forming in his eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I open my mouth to talk but my head feels fuzzy. Like there's some wall between my mouth and brain.

"Take your time. It's alright Juliet." Vick says softly. I take a deep breath and try again. _Just small words. _

"H…Hurts…" Shawn looks up, and I hear a woman's voice.

"Hey there! Finally awake is she?" I try and turn my body but pain explodes inside of me. Shawn's grip on my hand tightens. "Try not to move. Think you can answer a few questions for me?" I nod. "Okay. Juliet how's your pain on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest?"

I grimace taking in a breath. "N…nine," I say. _Well I got that out well enough._

"Is your head fuzzy?" I nod. "Is it getting better?" I nod again. "Alright. I'm going to tell you three words. Then I'm going to count to five, and you'll repeat those three words to Shawn. Sound good?"

"...yes." It's still taking a minute to say something but I can talk.

"Okay. After I count to five you're going to say 'pink, dog, cup' to Shawn. Can you remember that? Okay. One…two…three…four…five."

I turn to Shawn and there's a look of worry in his eyes. "Pink…dog…cup." I pause between each word like the girl did. He smiles at me and the worry disappears from his face.

"Awesome! Now you're going to need your hands for this one." She winks at us. I pull my hand away from his, much to both our dismay. "Okay. Can you hold up your pinky on your left hand?" I lift up my arm as much as I can and put my left pinky up. She writes some things on her clipboard. "Great. What about your…right pointer finger?" I put my right pointer finger up. More writing. She pulls up my blankets a little bit. "Wiggle your toes some. It might hurt some but try your best." She was right. It did hurt. But by the look in Shawn's face I did it. "Good! Looks like you're doing really well. I'll leave you to talk for now and Dr. Holt will be in soon." She goes to turn away but at the last second she spins around. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Lisa, one of the residents here at the UCSF medical program." She smiles and shakes my hand. "They talk so much about you I felt like I already knew you." All three of them try to hide their embarrassment. I smile as best I can but everything still feels stiff and useless. She walked out and they all swarm me in a giant hug as best that they can.

"Oof. Guys…I missed you too I promise." They all stand upright again. Chief breaks the silence.

"Well I'm really glad you're awake Juliet. I'm going to go get everyone something to drink. Guster, come help me carry?"

"Actually I was going to stay and talk to-ah!" Vick dug her elbow into his side. "On second thought, why waste cardboard on a drink holder. Jules, I missed you. Be right back." With that the two of them walk out and leave Shawn and I by ourselves.

**A/N: Juliet is awake yaaaaay! I'll warn you now though I'm the writer that makes people suffer. I haven't written the end to this thing yet and who knows what I'll do...*insert evil laugh***


	6. The Heart Stopping News

**A/N: I won't lie, I got mad at myself when I wrote the end to this chapter. Hopefully y'all enjoy this, and ****_please _****review? Rereading this, it seems really OOC to me, but I can also be really critical of myself. Let me know what you think and enjoy the chapter!**

We sit there for a minute before Shawn breaks the silence. "Do you remember what happened?"

The whole thing flashed in my memory, from shooting the tires, to hiding under the car, killing several people (no matter how much they may have deserved it, being cop killers and all), and the fact that it was my fault. The whole thing. If I would've waited this wouldn't have happened. I could've let someone else find the car, there didn't have to be an ambush. I didn't have to run out, insisting to be the one who arrested him, leaving myself and Shawn and Gus completely vulnerable. I didn't have to be laying here. "Yes," I tell him. "How long was I..." I didn't really want to finish that question.

"You were asleep for almost three days on and off. You woke up a few times but you weren't really…here. Just opened your eyes, looked around, and fell back asleep," Shawn tells me.

"Oh…"

"Lassie and my dad are actually here. They left to pick up some clothes for me I guess."

"Doesn't Lassiter have things to do?" I have to admit, I was surprised Lassiter took time off from his dream job for me.

"You're important to him. He brought Lillie and Marlowe with him; first Lassie road trip." Shawn starts to drift off, I assume he's picturing some kind of funny situation.

"Shawn, why did they go get your things?" He looks away, he probably thought I wouldn't bring it up, or hoped I wouldn't.

"After we got here, before everyone showed up, I thought to myself…" he looks off towards the wall, like he's remembering something painful, I squeeze his hand. "You're the strongest person I know" He closes his eyes, and I wipe away a tear that snuck from my eyes. "And you looked so…broken. I sat right here, looking at you, and promised you I wouldn't leave this hospital without you. And I haven't." With that, and no warning, he stands up out of his chair, getting down on one knee. With extreme protest from every fiber of my being, I sit up, trying not to lose it. "I already tried this once and it didn't go well, so I'm gonna try again. Eight years ago you walked into this crappy little diner, stole my seat, and as soon as I saw you, I just _knew_ something was gonna happen. I know that, somehow, you sitting in that seat would be the best thing that ever happened to me. I was definitely right," he smiles before taking a breath and continuing. "When you figured out I wasn't psychic it literally almost killed me. Seriously I think Gus was ready to drown me in the ocean if it mean I wouldn't be so needy towards him. You told me that I had to come clean to the Chief. That would've meant giving up _everything _I've worked for, _everything _right I've ever done. I was _willing _to do that if it meant even having a _chance _at getting you back. I was about to when you saved me…for the millionth time. I don't know if you've forgiven me fully or if you ever truly will, but it does take the Spirit World, or magical powers, or mythical creatures, or a _cat, _or whatever else I've come up with to see that you and I belong together." He pulls a velvet box from his pocket. "It's a new ring. No bad ju-ju or any of that stuff. Just a ring, and I would be, just, the _happiest _guy ever if you'd put it on."

I thought his first proposal made me cry, but this was worse. If I was a mess then, this was way more intense. I sit there, trying to keep myself from passing out in pain, crying uncontrollably. Finally, I nod and he eagerly pulls the ring out of it's box and pushes it onto my finger. Shawn sets the back of the bed up so I can still relax back but still be able to talk to everyone when they file back in.

"Shawn, how can everyone come visit if we're in the ICU? Actually, why are you here? Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"No they took you out of ICU yesterday. Even though you weren't really awake you were stable enough. That's why everyone's been coming to visit now," he explains. After a few minutes of talking, Gus and Vick walk back in and immediately I can tell they knew what happened when they left.

Shawn stands up and hugs Gus, Karen (which is what we were apparently supposed to start calling her) came over beside me so we could admire the ring. We were smiling and laughing as I start to get dizzy. She notices and I lay back down while everyone piles around in chairs. Henry comes in next and says that Marlow and Lassiter had to turn around to pick up more diapers. He leans down to me for a hug but it hurts to move my arms at all again. I try to apologize but he won't let me. I start to notice the floating/sinking feeling again.

"Shawn…"

* * *

_Shawn:_

My hands were shaking by the time I finished the speech I'd been preparing in my head for days. Dad had gotten here just in time last night and came straight to the hospital; the ring had been burning a hole in my pocket the whole time. Marlowe sat with me all last night and made Lassie stay too, but I knew he was worried sick even if he wouldn't show it. The two of them set up their daughter, Lillie, in the nursery upstairs and we talked all night. Lassie talked about how their first case Juliet couldn't stop talking about the psychic who solved the unsolvable. I couldn't help but smile. As the two left, Marlowe started to cry and I promised when she woke up, if they weren't there, the first chance I got I would call them. Gus and Chief (It was still odd calling her Karen) had gone to get food down the street. Finally Dad was able to pass me the ring just a few hours ago. He smiled, patted me on the back, and we didn't really talk about it. Now we were here.

"And she said yes again. I told you she would man." Gus was smiling just as wide as I was. "Your dad looks excited; big boy now."

I laugh briefly running a hand through my hair. "You know they said something that made her happy would help her healing. You think this'll work?" I ask. Everyone was on cloud ten right now _(it's one above cloud nine, so it's better)_ but she still looked weak and frail. Like even putting the ring on would make her hand fall off. Sure she was awake but did that mean she was getting better?

"Shawn…" I turn around, guessing she was going to ask for water or something. But I see the odd look on Vick's face and Juliet was laying back, you could see her eyes closed tightly and moving behind her eyelids. In one step I bound across the small room.

Dad lead everyone else out. "Hey, Gus. I'll call Marlowe. And you try to get ahold of her parents." I hear him giving orders but don't really pay attention.

"Juliet what's wrong?" She reaches out and I grab her hand, it's freezing cold and she's shaking. I curse under my breath and hit the nurse's call button. "Jules come on can you tell me something?" I look her over, not seeing something wrong but that doesn't really mean anything.

"What's wrong?" I hear Lisa come in.

"I don't know. She just called out for me and now she won't open her eyes." Just as I finished my sentence the monitor hooked to her heart starts to go off. Her hand goes limp in mine. "Jules! Juliet!"

"Shawn you have to go!" Lisa hits a blue button on the wall and the entire floor of the hospital starts going off.

**A/N: I feel like this one ran a little long but that might be my imagination. I just wanted to end on that (because I'm evil) and didn't want to have a really small chapter tomorrow.**

**Speaking of tomorrow, one of my favorite shows still on air *glares at USA Network* comes back tomorrow night! Bones! I've heard a whole bunch of teasers online about things that might happen during the season (a few of which have been confirmed by the actors) and it's tearing me apart! This one tomorrow also touches on Sweets's death and if you watch the show, you feel me. That episode broke my heart into a million little pieces ****_and _****it came out the same week as Psych season finale so I was a total mess.**

**Sorry for rambling, I get super hooked on TV shows like a huge dork! Have a nice night all and please review! Is this getting too OOC? **


	7. Guilt

**A/N: I'm gonna talk about Bones again. The first episode back from the hiatus was tonight and those writers are just evil. I cried three times. Those writers are evil. On the other hand two of the demon writers retweeted me though so...Anyway I've decided Cyndi Lauper and James Roday need to do a movie together as Shawn and Avalon. Someone write that crossover fic immediately and give me some credit. **

**Anywho-onto the fanfiction at hand! Shoutout to Me122334 for threatening my life for almost killing Jules twice already . hehe I'm an evil writer too apparently. Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter! Once again, I shall also beg you to review! I've been trying to reply to most of them via PM because I'm too lazy to type it out here. Now, without further mindless talking, I present more fanfiction!**

"No I'm not leaving! What happened?!" More nurses and doctors rush in. One drags in a cart and I recognize the paddles to restart hearts. Dad comes in to the room and hauls me out.

"Shawn! You can't do anything right now they need room to work. Freaking out won't solve anything. Calm down!" Karen comes running from around the corner. Gus follows close behind her.

"What happened? Is she OK?" Gus starts talking first, cutting off whatever conversation he had on the phone with a snappy "Just get here!" and hung up.

"Her heart stopped again." I could barely say the words. It shouldn't have even happened once. If the first time was unbearable this was even worse. This was my fault.

"Kid, it's not your fault." _Everyone asks all the time if it's cool having a dad that's so in tune with everything. The answer is always no._ I ignore him. He grabs my arm and pulls me a few feet away from everyone else. I don't fight that hard though. "Listen to me Shawn. It's not your fault." He whispers

"Dad do you hear yourself?! Of course it's my fault. I try to do the thing that all these adults expect me to do-what I should do, and her heart stops. She gets excited, her heart speeds up, and it _stops! _I should have waited."

"Okay now listen to me right now. There's no way you can know it's because of the engagement. She just woke up there's nothing you could've done. They hadn't even run tests on her heart yet."

"I should have picked up on something. I pick up on everything…"

"So do I. Does that mean it's my fault too? Everyone thought she was just a little in shock. Still out of it maybe. So don't go blaming yourself for things you didn't do. Because if you can't be strong right now you can't go in there."

_Damn it all he's right. _I breathe in. "Okay. Let's go wait." We walk over and I sit down again with everyone else and close my eyes.

"_Capture them here, and keep them here_ _unless you like taking blurry photos of your espresso at some random café"-_And that was the first time we kissed. It was electric, it was lightning in a bottle, it was magical for lack of a better term. Then we didn't talk for a week. And finally, Canada. Breaking up with Declin, almost leaving me forever. "_Some people just don't fit…" _but we did.

"_It's okay the way things are." _They weren't. I couldn't live like that.

"_...I've been thinking about getting a car". _And that was perfect. The smile, the kiss, and everything else since. Even the fights and our break period. Perfect.

I'm snapped out of my memories when I hear the door open. I jump up and see Dr. Holt walk out. "Holt, what's going on?" Everyone else gathers around me. At some point Lassie and Marlowe got here, they must have put Lillie upstairs again.

"As I'm sure you know her heart stopped again. We were able to restart it within a sixty second period so there should be no damage done. We also performed some heart tests while we were in there and the reason this happened wasn't caused by the first cardiac episode. We think there might be some debris floating around in her rib cage area, causing the breathing and heart problems. Basically while she was out, her heart rate stayed the same, but when a person wakes up, the heart rate increases and so does the breathing, then she layed back down, and her heart rate started to slow again. All this made that debris move around. And eventually it hit something. Once she's stable we'll do some scans. Depending on the size of the object we might be able to pull it out without even opening her up. A microscopic incision. You can go in now Shawn. But I'm afraid the rest of you will have to wait out here for awhile until we're done with our tests." Karen glares at him. "And of course you, Chief." He smiled nervously. Vick and I walk in. Lisa and the other interns, whatever their names were, were all bent over computers and clipboards. Lisa smiles at me. "We made sure your spot's open." I nod.

"Thanks." Again I steel myself and look at Juliet. She looks even smaller than before. "Jules…" I sit in my seat, grab her hand, and try to push away my guilt. Karen sits by the door and looks like she's fighting off tears.

"We have everything we need Shawn. Call the nurse when she wakes up, and we'll be back for tests. Everyone else can come in if you're okay with it." Lisa approaches me slowly, like she's talking to someone who's already lost everything.

"Thanks. Go ahead and let them in." She nods and walks out.

"She'll fight this off," Karen says. I just sigh, not in the mood to pretend there was anything about this situation that had a brightside.

Everyone files in and sits down, just waiting for Juliet to wake up. I lean back in my chair and eventually fall asleep.

**A/N: She's still alive, Me122334, so does that mean I can live too? **

**One more time: Please review! It makes me day 10000000x better when I see a review and it also helps me make sure it doesn't suck sooooo...**

**Thanks for reading, have a lovely day/night/evening/afternoon/whatever, and I shall see you tomorrow night!**


	8. The Bad News

"A/N: Shoutout to me122334 for beta-ing (that's totally a word now) and putting up with all my awful comma mistakes.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Juliet:

I go to turn on my side and fall back asleep. It doesn't work. The pain shoots through my entire upper body at the small movement and I jolt awake. "Morning," Vick smiles back at me from her post near the door

"Hey, there she is. Mr. Spencer, you owe me five bucks."

"A bet you two? Guster, Spencer, no," Vick scolds. I can't help but laugh. "In any case, you might want to wake him up," she nods to Shawn, passed out next to me. Henry and Gus are still talking about their bet, trying to act normal. I reach over, tapping Shawn on the shoulder, and he jumps out of his chair.

"What happened?!" He turns around the room, taking in the surroundings.

"Shawn! Right here. Nothing's wrong," I tell him

He looks over and grins. "You're awake again. One sec." He presses the nurse call button above my head. "I was supposed to do that when you woke up."

"How long were you asleep for?" I ask.

He looks at his phone for the time. "Roughly three hours. Like you."

"That long?"

Karen stands up and walks towards me. "You woke up after about thirty minutes, but you just went down to do the scan. By the time they brought you back up you were asleep again. They did say you would probably rest for awhile after all the movement and stress."

A tall nurse with short, mousey brown hair walks in. "Juliet, hi. I'm Sarah, your primary nurse. Glad to see you awake." Her smile is warm and bright, and she walks over and shakes my hand. "I'm just going to check everything real quick. Dr. Holt is on his way to talk to you all about what's happened." I bite my lip, trying not to ask about it. Shawn grabs my hand and looks back at Gus and his father. Vick stares at the floor. "He'll be here any moment with answers. Try not to worry too much about it." Sarah walks around behind me to a small computer and prints something off. Then she takes my pulse manually to make sure the monitor is right. "Okay unless you need anything else I'll let Dr. Holt know you're ready for him."

"I think we're okay." I do my best to smile at her, despite the fact that my chest is killing me. Just as Sarah turns to leave Lassiter and Marlowe walk in.

"Juliet!" Marlowe runs over and hugs me as Carlton stands behind her. "Oh, it's so good to see you awake sweetie."

"Hi, Marlowe, how are you doing with everything?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Carlton, what is wrong with you?" He steps past Marlowe towards me.

"Hey, O'Hara." He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder.

Dr. Holt walks in and Marlowe and Carlton step back near Chief Vick. "Hey Juliet. How are you feeling?" He smiles at me.

"I'm okay I guess. Everything hurts though."

He nods and looks at his little chart. "What hurts the most right now? Chest or torso?"

What did hurt more? It was hard to tell the two apart. "I think it's still my torso that hurts the worst. But my chest is a close second."

"And scale of one to ten, ten being the worst? For both."

"Um…chest eight torso nine."

"Okay. Do you know why your chest might hurt Juliet? Do you remember what happened at all?" I shake my head 'no'. I'm pretty sure I do know why, but I can't say it. I feel tears start to prick at the back of my eyes. Fight it, stay strong. Don't start this. "Basically when your body started to wake up it realized there was something wrong. There's actually still a small piece of bullet in your chest. So when your body started fighting it, your heart worked too hard and stopped." Shawn's hand wraps around mine tighter, and everyone in the room visibly tenses. Marlowe runs over to me with a tissue and wipes a tear from my cheek. "But the good news is that there seems to be no damage from either cardiac episode. And if it weren't for the second, we might've not seen the bullet until it was too late." He pauses for a minute. The words too late bounce around my head. He walks over to the wall and puts up an x-ray. "This thing here," he points at a bright white pellet shape positioned between a pair of lungs…that's me… "is the bullet. The reason it didn't show up the first time is because it was probably hidden behind your lungs or a rib. It positioned in just a way that it didn't show up." Marlowe was still sitting there rubbing my arm, maternal instincts in full gear. Shawn speaks up. "So what's the plan?"

"Glad you asked. Basically," he walks towards me, Marlowe steps out of the way reluctantly, "we'll make a very small incision on your chest." He points right below my breast bone. "Through there we'll navigate a small robotic arm, retrieve the bullet, and be done in no time. Once that's done, your condition should improve like that." Dr. Holt snaps his fingers to emphasize his point. "And with a microscopic surgery there is very little risk. We have a microscopic specialist on staff here who you'll meet shortly." Dr. Holt goes to grab his x-ray and Marlowe comes back over.

"When will you do the surgery?" Gus asks.

"We want to move ahead as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the greater risk it interferes with your heart again." He looks at me. "We were looking into starting the surgery in just two hours." My breath catches. I just woke up for the first time in three days. What happens if I don't wake up this time?

Shawn rubs his thumb against the back of my hand, sensing my negative thoughts. I look at him and he meets my eyes. The look he gives me says one thing. You can do it Jules. I scan the room quickly and Vick gives me a quick nod.

Okay," I whisper.

A/N: So I have just another chapter or two of this to write before it's all done so I'm starting another fanfic...it's also going to be Shules but I'm not good at writing normal fluffy stuff because I am not normal sooooo...

Just be on the look for a new one coming up in the next few days if you're interested!

And this doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one! Like I said, it's almost all written so I'm doing a new one :)

Reviews always welcome and appreciated. Have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon and I'll see y'all tomorrow night!


	9. The Goodbyes

**A/N: I'd like to start out by saying sorry for last chapter! I have absolutely no clue what happened with all the computer stuff getting put in there and I'm trying to fix it! (MamaAngel8, thanks for letting me know!) It's showing up like normal to me when I'm logged in and looking at it. If this one comes out the same I'm soooo sorry! I am not exactly a tech guru either, MamaAngel8 so don't feel bad!**

**Moving on: I develop Marlowe in this chapter. To me she always came across as really motherly and caring so that's how I tried to write her. Let me know if you think she might be a little different, I'm open to suggestions!**

"Great. I'll send in Dr. Mendil, she's one of the best micro surgeons in the country, so you'll be in good hands. Until then do you need anything?" I shake my head. I thought talking was hard when I first woke up, but now it felt like my mouth wouldn't move. "Okay. I'll talk to you all soon then." He smiles and walks out, shutting the curtain behind him. I did have a door, but it seemed they didn't really use it. Marlowe walks over to Shawn and whispers something in his ear, he nods and stand up. He squeezes my hand, kisses my forehead, gathers everyone up but Marlowe, and leaves.

"Hi, Juliet, do you mind?" She gestures to the foot of the bed.

"No, go ahead."

She sits down. "So this happened Tuesday afternoon right?" She asks, but I assume she knows the answer.

"Right around one or two," I answer.

"Do you know when Shawn called me?" I shake my head. "About three. I was sitting there in the living room, and Lillie had fallen asleep in her little swing. I ignored Shawn's call at first because I didn't want to wake her up, but he called right back so I answered. I couldn't even say anything; he just started talking before I even opened my mouth. 'Marlowe. I can't tell Lassie myself. Jules is in trouble.' So I said 'what do you mean Shawn; what happened?'" At this point she looks on the verge of tears. "And he took a second and told me 'she got shot. There was a chase, they lured us in and started firing. We're at the hospital now. They said she got hit four times.' I could hear it in his voice; he blamed himself. So I told him we'd be there are soon as possible, and he just hung up." She takes a breath. "So I got Lillie and myself in the car and floored it to the station. At first Carlton kinda brushed me off. He held Lillie for a minute, then told me he had to get back to work. I had to really brace myself and tell him 'Something happened and it's not good.' I didn't want to tell him in the station. I knew he wouldn't want me to. 'You have to call off for a few days.' So he called in Betsy and told her to take over the case, he'd call later with information. We got in the car, and he insisted on driving. He kept asking why, so I told him and he started crying. Right there." Lassiter crying? "We went home, packed everything up, and got ready. He spent the day getting all his work done so he could take a few days off. We met up with Henry and left Wednesday morning." At this point we were both crying. She grabbed my hands in her lap. "I'm telling you this because everyone is here because they care about you, and I know you're terrified right now. You're trying to stay strong, and the tears you do let fall are just the beginning. I just want to let you know that everyone here is sure you can fight this off. In a few months you'll be back on top, solving cases with Shawn, Gus, and Karen. Then you and Shawn will have a happily ever after. But you have to let go of that fear inside of you. If you go into surgery thinking the worst, then something bad will happen. You have to start thinking about the future. Your wedding, your job as head detective, your new life here…there's a lot of good here right now, and there's a lot of bad. You get to choose what you focus on." I try to say something, but end up just nodding my head. Marlowe leans over and hugs me. "We all believe in you, Juliet," she whispers in my ear. Then she stands up, walks out, and a second later Shawn comes in by himself.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" He runs over and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying? Are you alright?" He starts looking up at the heart monitor and I can't help but laugh a little at his moment of panic.

"I'm fine, Shawn," I look in his eyes. "I'm ready now. We can do this. We'll get through all this and come out the other side."

"Of course we will, Jules." He leans his head on mine. "We'll get through this, then we'll get married. Gus is already talking about his best man toast. My mom called too; she said she'll come and visit when her assignment's done tomorrow., and you two can gossip about my childhood and embarrass me. Just like every other engaged couple. There's only one difference."

"What's the difference, Shawn?"

"That," he says, "is the fact that we are a kick ass couple. No matter what," he grins.

We sit there for a minute until everyone else comes in. Henry complains about hospital coffee for long enough that everybody just zones him out. A tall woman walks in with a confident looking girl behind her. "Juliet, hi. I'm Dr. Mendil. This is my resident, Tracy. I'll be performing your surgery today." She comes up and shakes my hand.

Tracy steps up. "Like she said, I'm Tracy. With your permission I'll be in the OR, assisting with the surgery. I'm just a right-hand-man for now." She smiles warmly. They both seem very sure of themselves. Cold and calculated, but with a warm exterior to put on for patients. I shake both their hands.

"So first, Juliet, may I say thank you for your past and future service here in San Francisco, and my condolences on this heinous crime. I assure you with my help and your cooperation, we'll have you back at tip top shape in no time." She pulls an x-ray out of her paperwork and puts it up. "You can see here the bullet is just floating around in your chest area. Our goal is to make the smallest incision we can, remove the bullet, and that should improve your condition almost immediately. Your heart function should normalize along with your breathing rate, the pain should go down after you heal from surgery, and the cardiac episodes will stop." All sounds good to me. "What I plan on doing," she walks over to me, "is to make a small incision right here." She pulls out a marker and makes a mark on the bandages covering my chest, right under my ribs on the right side. "Then we'll go in with a tiny little magnet, pull out the bullet, and put in a camera to look for tissue damage. Depending on if there is damage we'll close you up, and send you back here." She smiles again.

"What if there is damage?" I ask.

"If it's bad enough we'll have to open your chest and repair it, but there's a small chance of that. Your external signs are leaning more towards minimal to none. The recovery time for microscopic surgery on the lung or heart area is two or three days of total rest, a day or two extra of IV fluids, and after a few days we'll start on physical therapy. But before we get into all that we'll have to see how the surgery goes." She pauses for a minute and I notice that Tracy has been writing all of this down. "So do any of you have questions?"

I look around. "I don't think so. When will we start surgery?"

"We want to start as soon as possible. Tracy here will do a full workup and then we'll get you into a prep room. We'll get you ready and start surgery. So within the hour we'll have you ready to get into surgery." I take a breath. This all just came in so fast. '…your wedding, your job as head detective, your new life here…"

"Okay."

"Wonderful. I'll see you soon Juliet." With that she walks out, leaving Tracy in the room.

"Okay, for the work up only her guard, immediate family, or spouse can stay. You'll all be able to see her before surgery though." Gus, Henry, Lassiter, and Marlowe walk out.

**A/N: If you've read this story so far you probably know that I can't let things go well. My brain is twisted. I'll leave it at that though. What happens? Is it Jules? Shawn? Maybe I did something to Henry or Maddie...you'll never know!**

**...actually you'll know soon. Probably the next chapter, maybe 11. **

**And finally, another thanks to me122334! I know I keep mentioning them but anyone who can actually put up with my grammatical errors deserves serious props.**


	10. Not a Chapter

**~this isn't an actual chapter~**

So after about an hour of copying/pasting, highlighting/deleting, deleting/uploading, and yelling at my computer I think I have fixed chapter eight! It looks good to me but if it's still showing up weird, please let me know! {That goes for anything really. If any of the chapters show up wrong or something seems weird, leave a comment or PM please!}

At the end of chapter 8 I mentioned a new fanfic too so for anyone interested that'll probably be out Monday night. I'm not fantastic at summaries but basically it has to do with the videos Shawn makes during the finale and wump of a character who shall remain nameless for now (it isn't Jules again, don't worry).

Now that I can (hopefully) stop worrying about chapter eight, I shall attempt sleep. G'night and have a wonderful day!


	11. The Preparation part 1

**A/N: This chapter has a very shules-y ending. **

Shawn:

As the resident, Tracy, gets ready to start the work up I go to stand over on the other side of the room with Chief, but Juliet insists I sit with her. "Okay Juliet I'll try and make this fast. It'll kinda be like what you did with Lisa…" She does the exam pretty easily, but takes her time. "Well it looks like you're healthy enough to go through the surgery. The last thing I have to do is get your wounds ready. We'll have to pack and wrap them really tight, and we need to leave your upper half exposed. So now's the time to kick these two out if you want to."

"I mean I'm fine with them staying here just…Ch-Karen could you," she gestures in a round motion.

"Sure." Vick walks to the window and looks out it. Tracy runs around gathering supplies.

"You'd think they'd put all this closer together," she sighed and laughed at the same time. Weird combo. "Shawn have you helped with this before? Just holding her up?" Me?

"Uh, not really," I reply.

"Can he?" Jules asks.

"Yep. You both okay with that?" We nod. "Okay, Shawn just stand up right here, Juliet go ahead and grab his arms, and Shawn grab hers." I do what she says, I hold out my arms and we grab each other's forearms. Her grip is already tight. As far as I know she hasn't been awake for this yet, but one could assume it didn't feel great. "Okay, Shawn on three just lift her up so she's in an upright position. Juliet try and keep your body as relaxed as possible. Ready? …one…two…three!" At three I start to slowly pull her up towards me while Tracy supports her back. Jules digs her fingers into me and her face distorts into an agonizing grimace. "There we go. Go ahead and lean forward if you can Juliet and put your arms around his shoulders… good. Stay right like that. Take a few deep breaths Juliet." Her eyes screw shut, her arms get so tight around me her knuckles turn white, and she was bites her lip so hard I think she's going to draw blood.

I lean forward and whisper in her ear. "Jules don't think about it," I can't blame her for thinking about it though. We were stretching and twisting four holes in her body. I grab her left hand and show her the ring. "Think about this. What you're going to say, how long it'll take to console Gus when we leave for our honeymoon, how awful I will look standing next to you." Tracy bumps into me while unwrapping everything. I look up and she gestures for me to keep going. "You know," I laugh, "he was crying earlier today about it already."

"That definitely sounds like Gus," she laughs through gritted teeth.

"Worst part is over. Just gotta rewrap everything," Tracy states, running around.

"Oh, God, I definitely think I prefer being asleep for this."

"Almost done. Just relax, c'mon Jules…" She sucks in a breath. "Just think, get through this, and then you can pass out for a few hours." She laughs, but still the pain is spread across her face.

"Done! Go ahead and grab her arms again so we can lay you back down. Do you want to sit up a little to talk before we head back?" Tracy asks.

"Sure." Tracy adjusts the bed and then puts her hands on Juliet's back again.

"Ready? One…two…three." I lean Jules back down and she finally starts to relax again as she rests on the bed. Tracy helps her put the hospital gown on over the bandages so she can stay covered.

"Okay. I'll give you three a second, Shawn if you want to go back into the recovery room I'll need you," she points to Jules, "to sign over power. Normally it's parents but…"

"That's fine. Just give me whatever I need to sign," she replies immediately. Tracy nods and walks out to get the papers. Juliet looks over to the chief, who had returned to the corner by the entrance. "Can we have a second?" She nods and walks outside. Then Jules turns her attention towards me and motions for me to sit on the bed.

"What's up Jules?" She closes her eyes for a minute and takes a breath.

"Listen Shawn…if this surgery goes wrong-"

"Don't even think about that, Juliet. You'll be fine." I squeeze her hands in mine. She closes her eyes again.

* * *

Juliet:

I took time to think about what Marlowe said. I do have to think about the future, but that meant taking a second to think about even the worst scenario. "Shawn. Listen to me. I know everyone is hoping for the best and so am I, but we need to be real, think of everything. If something happens…I want you to be happy. Move back to Santa Barbara, reopen Psych, don't just sit here forever wondering what if." He looks down at the sheets. "I love you and I don't want to leave you. Sometimes things happen okay?" He finally looks up at me again. We sit there for a second, both letting small tears escape. Then, Shawn leans in and kisses me. Like the first time we kissed almost four years ago, when he was giving the big romantic speech about memories. It was sweet, and passionate, and desperate, and full of love. After what feels like forever, he pulls away, but it still seems too soon.

"Jules, now you listen to me." I nod. "Do you remember during that spy case? When you overheard Gus and I?" Of course. "What I said is still true. It's been true since I first met you and it'll be true forever. I can't be happy without you. I'll try and move on, I'll keep going, but I won't be happy. So if something happens, you gotta fight it. Tooth and nail."

"Okay."

"But this time, Juliet, you're not fighting alone. I'm right here. If I could I'd be in the operating room too holding your hand but I can't. So while you're out I want you to dream. Dream about what married life is gonna be like. The little pug family we'll adopt, the crimes we'll solve, the amazing life we will have together." He stops for a second. "So dream about it, and when you're done dreaming tell me every detail and I'll make the whole thing happen. If in your dream there's a dinosaur standing behind us at the altar I'll figure it out, alright? Because I love you way too much to be happy without you. I love you." This time when he leans in we don't kiss, we sit there, his head resting on the pillow. After a few minutes, I ask him to tell Gus and his dad to come in and talk. He nods and walks away without another word.

**A/N: I know I said that chapter 10 or 11 would have the big bang kinda thing in it, but chapter 10 was really long so I broke it up into 2 parts. So ****_technically _****it'll be in 11. **

**I also started my other story today! It's very intricate and a little back and forth the first few chapters, but it evens out and becomes a pretty killer story (in my somewhat objective opinion). Like this one, I have a few chapters written in advance so I should be able to update both every night!**

**Two stories, every night, both Shules. I never stop giving...**

**(Final note: I'm a very sarcastic person. I got a PM telling me that I was 'very self centered' and I'm sorry if it comes off like that! I'm just ****_super _****sarcastic and I guess that doesn't come off well online...)**

**See y'all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm going to try and get chapter 11 up tomorrow night but I'm gonna be super busy with performances and rehearsals until Saturday so no promises! **

**Anyway when we left off, Shawn and Juliet were being very Shules-y. Now we move onto more heartfelt speeches. Next chapter: Still sappy and gooey, ending with not-so-much gooey sappiness. **

**Enjoy!**

"Juliet, hey, Shawn said you wanted to talk."

"Yea hey guys. Come sit." Gus sits on the bed and Henry pulls the chair up to the end of the bed so we can all talk. "Gus, I think you're the closest thing I got to a girlfriend in Santa Barbara." He grins. "You're also Shawn's best friend so…" To Gus's credit he hasn't started crying yet. I look at both of them. "Shawn and I were just talking about everything. And I told him that…" I look at the ceiling for a second. This isn't going to get easier. "I told him if anything happened with the operation he had to be happy again at some point. Move back to Santa Barbara, reopen Psych, work with Carlton again…but he won't do it on his own. So I need you guys to help him. Even if everything goes fine, you guys are his rocks and even if he tries to be strong we all know when he needs help. This is one of those times." We all sit there for a minute. I wipe away a tear but try and keep from crying too much.

"Juliet, don't think about Shawn's problems right now. Focus on fighting your way back, because you're head detective now, and they need you back too." Henry rubs my arm quickly in an awkward family-like moment.

"I love you Jules, and I love Shawn. So I'll be here for both of you no matter what alright?" We all hug and they walk out to be replaced with Vick and Marlowe. I sit there and look at my ring. It is gorgeous. A simple singular diamond surrounded by a few small pieces of crystal, all on a small silver band. I play with it between my fingers as the two walk in. Marlowe rushes right over and hugs me, sitting on the bed. Vick gives me a gentler hug, and sits in the chair.

"What's up sweetie?" I brace for another hard speech. I talk to them about the girl things. What I'm scared about, when or if I'll bounce back, when will I really be able to walk down an aisle and dance through the night, what Shawn will think about me wanting to wait to get married, and just the fear of none of it happening. Marlowe gives me a warm mom-type speech, and chief Vick gives the strong mom-type speech. Both of which I needed. At the end we talked about the wedding for a little bit, and admired my ring some more. Then the time came.

"Okay. Go ahead and send Carlton in." We hug one more time and they walk out. "Wait, Marlowe, stay in here for a minute." She nods slowly and sits on the bed again."

Vick steps back for a second. "Juliet, you're job can wait, and it'll still be there; but just know it's not the same working without you." She goes out before I can respond. Carlton walks in just as Vick leaves.

He stands at the foot of the bed, still dressed in a suit. "O'Hara," he nods towards me.

"Carlton, it's not O'Hara in here, even with the staff. Relax. Please just sit down." Still uncomfortable, he sets himself upright in the chair. "Look, with everyone else here, I've talked to them, and talked from the bottom of my heart. But you're the only one here that's still stiff as a board. So talk. Why are you still so rigid right now?" I can see he starts to prepare one of his don't get into it lectures, but Marlowe puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He sighs deeply, adjusts his tie, and leans forward.

"The truth is that I blame myself for this. If we were still partners and I was there with you maybe they would've gone down faster, and this wouldn't have happened. All the scenarios I think of where you don't get shot involve myself or someone else being there with you. It's why I haven't shown up that much. Because I figure if you see me you might put it together like I did and…it's just not a good situation. And I don't want to do that to you." Marlowe and I both start to tear up. "Happy? I opened up. Now you know"

"Marlowe can we…" She nods and walks out. "Carlton I don't blame you. I blame myself. I had to go arrest him myself. When the shots went off I took cover under the car. I was fine there, I was shooting, only one of the gunmen saw me and I shot him. None of the others knew my position. Instead of staying there when my gun ran out, I took the one from the dead gunmen and moved to behind a building. It was a bad spot, I was basically completely exposed. If it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't be here in a hospital bed. This is no one's fault but my own." I look down and put my hands in my lap. I feel Carlton's hand on my shoulder.

"Look, it's nobody's fault but the psychos who started shooting. Nobody could've said that a car chase was going to lead to an ambush attack."

I sigh. "Nobody could've seen it coming?"

"Not a single person," he assures me.

"So I guess that means…it isn't your fault either!" I raise my head and laugh. He claps sarcastically.

"Ha ha very nice. I get it." He leans back again. "I'm proud of you, Head Detective." He smiles and winks at me.

"Thanks, Chief." I hold out my arms and he groans at me. I just look at him and raise my eyebrows. "C'mon! Even your wife gave me a hug. Bring it in." He rolls his eyes at me, but stands up and comes towards me anyway. It's awkward at first since I can't really sit up but after a second it feels good. Like Lassiter is finally opening up and ready to be a dad. "One more thing, Carlton. When Lillie gets older, I'll be here for you." He grins.

"Good," he pauses for a second. "Look, I know Spencer proposed so congrats." I smile. "I also know I have a tendency to call him and irresponsible man child who doesn't understand the fundamentals of being that caliber of a crime solver. Or a blubbering idiot who enjoys spending more time with this friends than his clients and cases. But you could've done a lot worse." He stops for a second and sits on the bed. "Shawn has barely left this room since this happened, let alone the hospital. He's questioned every one of the doctors, nurses, and students before they even touched your chart. When you're heart stopped earlier today Henry had to carry him out of here. Every time someone walks back out of the room he asks if you're still okay, if you need anything, if you looked dizzy or drowsy. And he told everyone what to look for if something was going to start happening and what to do." He stops again, trying to find the right words. "If Lillie ever comes to me with a ring on her finger and a guy like Shawn on her arm, I'd be okay."

I sit there for a second just staring at Carlton. It's the closest thing I'll be getting to a blessing. "Thank you, Carlton. That means a lot." We hug again and he stands up.

"You want me to let them know you're ready?"

"Yea. I think so."

**A/N: I've been building up to chapter 11 so much that even I'm getting tired of it and I'm sorry. But I personally really like what starts at the end of the chapter, so I'm excited to see what everyone thinks. I'm sad to report that the actual ****_things _****mentioned in the chapter won't go on until 12, but the cliffhanger is killer.**

**Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go sit in a corner and think about what I've written...**


	13. The Beginning of a Fight

**A/N: Sorry about the break! Like I said in my other story, I had a lot of performances this past week for different fundraisers and the beginning of some big skill tests in my school (knife work isn't my strong suit). So the nights I had the time do update I usually ended up passing out before I got the chance! **

**This chapter is fairly uneventful, more of an update kinda thing. Next chapter is when things start to actually happen. As always please enjoy and review!**

_Juliet: _

Shawn and Vick walk away, Lisa presses a button, the doors release, and I'm pushed through into a small, white, sterile room with two doors. "Okay, Juliet, we'll be going in here to get ready. Rose will come get you in a minute. Lisa and I will scrub up with Dr. Mendil and meet you in there." From the other door, a tall dark-skinned woman walks out, complete in a surgical mask and a colorful scrub cap.

"Hey there, Juliet. I'm Rose, your anesthesiologist. Come chat with me for a minute." She pulls the bed into a room, roughly a few feet bigger than the prep room, with high ceilings, and a full viewing room on the far wall. "Don't worry about them. They aren't interested the surgery or catching a glimpse of your insides. They're here for for the story," Rose says.

"Story?" I ask

She laughs softly. "Your survival story is national. These guys are only here so they can say they were." She takes a second to position me under a set of lights, a second woman wheels over a tray of sharp looking tools, and a second tray full of gadgets. "Before we get started, let me introduce you to your team here. This lovely lady to our right is Layla," she gestures to the woman setting up trays. "These two are Joshua and Nichole," she points to the foot of the bed where two older nurses stood. They both wave, and then return to whatever it they were doing. "Of course you know Lisa, Dr. Mendil, and Tracy over there getting ready. And lastly we have two more wonderful men, doctors Jad and Liel. Got all that?"

"I think so," I tell her.

"I think I like you, Miss Head Detective." With that, Rose slowly sets the bed down flat, and removes the plastic arms and bumpers surrounding it, leaving a rectangle more than large enough for my small frame.

"Alright Juliet. Let's get you started here!" I here Dr. Mendil approach from behind me. "Rose, when you two are ready."

Rose sits down, positioned near my head. "Ready to start hooking up the monitors?" I nod my head. Lisa and Tracy come over, placing wires around my heart, and handing them off to be plugged in to several different machines. "Okay, now comes the fun part for you." She places a mask over my nose and mouth. "Take some nice deep breaths for me dear?" The beeps of the monitor start to fade away. Rose's voice becomes quieter too. "Count down from ten, honey."

I take a minute to let the words form in my mouth. "Ten, nine…eight…seven…" I stop counting because it's too hard. I just fall asleep.

* * *

_Shawn:_

"Are you kidding me?! Vick she's in there by herself right now! What about the first group from a few days ago?"

"Shawn, they're investigating the lead, it's still unconfirmed. I had Wilson send down a group of black and whites here, extra security guards were also requested. They are working together now to secure the hospital. More cops were called in from home just in case. SWAT is moving to the house now. The group from the first attack is all confirmed dead except for Zerd, who's on total lockdown. No contact with anyone but Wilson and some feds." The look on her face tells me more than her voice. She's worried too.

"Damn it!" I kick the wall. "Let's just go sit. Let me know the second you have anything. Are we telling everyone else or not?"

"Well in a few minutes it'll probably be all over the news. We might as well. It's up to you, though," she says. I walk down the hall towards everyone else. I open the door and everybody stands up, looking at me expectantly.

"Jules is back in surgery. As far as I know she's alright. But…Chief just told me there's a suspected second group of attackers somewhere." Marlowe sits down again, resting her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands. Lassie puts a hand on her shoulder. Dad and Gus stand there, waiting for more information.

"So what do we know?" Gus asks.

"Not much," Chief steps forward, taking over. "I've already alerted hospital staff, they called in all extra security they could. There's a group of black and whites that just got here and are securing the outside of the building as we speak. SWAT is being called in now." Everyone settles into a hushed silence. "Even if it is a second group, it's on the other side of town. I have to go do my job now but I'll try and keep you all updated. Lassiter, if you want to help let's go. Marlowe, Shawn, Gus, Henry, stay. _Here._" Vick walks out without another word. Lassiter says something to Marlowe, she nods, and he follows Vick out of the room.

"How are we just supposed to sit here?" I pace the room.

"Well for one you aren't sitting," my dad says. "Secondly, unless you want to screw things up, I suggest you get used to doing nothing for a little while. Be ready, Juliet doesn't need to know what's going on. When she gets out of surgery you might have to lie."

"I'm not going to lie to her," I tell him.

"Well then you'll sit your ass here and I'll go in. It's this kind of situation where it's better to lie. They are worried about her heart, don't make her panic." His tone is final. And he's right.

"Fine, _if _she wakes up before everything is resolved, I won't bring it up." He nods and sits down.

"Good choice kid."

Gus comes and sits next to me. "It'll be alright man. Vick and Lassie are on it, there's probably like a hundred guys working on this right now."

**A/N: So next chapter Lassie and Vick fight bad guys. I can't promise anything goes well though because, as I've said before, I am apparently a twisted human being.**

**I do plan on being better at posting now since my performance schedule is dying down (the week before a holiday is always busy) and I only have two performance tests left. [The tests help me keep my scholarship so, sadly, they beat fanfiction by a teeny bit.] Hope y'all have a nice day/night/etc. and come back soon go read more! :)**


	14. The Start

**A/N: Hello once again! When we left off, there were possible bad guys! Let's continue...**

**(Please note that this chapter is in 3rd person)**

Dr. Mendil addresses the staff in the operating room. "Alright, on the table right now is Head Detective Juliet O'Hara, let's act like it. Cross position please." Two nurses pull out long, thin tables, hook them onto the bed, and strap down Juliet's arms on them, resembling a cross. "Rose, are we ready?"

"She's good to go," Rose replies. Mendil nods.

"Tracy, Lisa, pay close attention. Micro under the rib cage isn't something you'll see everyday." The girls focus on the doctor's every move. "Blade please?" Dr. Mendil makes a small incision an inch below the bottom right rib. "Lisa, take the first camera and locate for me. Don't touch anything or you will walk out of this OR." Lisa steps forward, takes the scope, and starts getting to work. After a few minutes the image on the screen shows an odd, black shape resting just below the breastbone. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you our culprit. Nice job, Lisa."

"Dr. Mendil? I see irregularity up in the left corner of the screen," Tracy says.

"Don't worry about that right now unless it will affect or be affected by removal. We'll get a closer look at it later."

**~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~**

Chief Vick and Lassiter jog down the stairs, moving to meet Wilson outside. As they approach the exit to the hospital he walks up to them. "Wilson, this is Carlton Lassiter, Chief of Police in Santa Barbara. He'll be helping me with this. Talk to me."

"Every officer on site is wearing a minimum of bullet proof vests. Some are in full gear preparing to join the team sweeping the perimeters. Chief Lassiter," Wilson and Lassie briefly shake hands. "Chief, SWAT is in position, they'll be moving in soon. Estimated five minutes until we hear from them. We're prepping to sweep and clear this building right now and all available off-duties have been called in like you requested."

"Okay. First, make _sure_ every officer here is wearing at least a vest." Wilson nods. "Once the group finishes up inside, tell them to do a ten yard sweep here and get a few patrols on the perim until we hear back from SWAT. Carlton, please go supervise all that?"

"Sounds good, Karen," Lassiter says.

"Great. Lance!" A tall, muscular cop comes running up.

"Yes Chief?"

"Carlton, this will be your right hand man for now, Officer Lance, next in line after Wilson. Officer Lance, this is Chief of Police in Santa Barbara, Carlton Lassiter. Please get him geared up and make sure he has one of the private one-on-one radios linked to mine, and show him where they're setting up for the sweep. He'll be supervising that division. Follow his orders to. The. Letter." Lance nods respectfully.

"Chief Lassiter, nice to meet you, sir. If you'll follow me I'll show you to the gear and location." The two men walk off.

"Okay, Wilson. Where's my layouts and my vest?" Wilson and Vick walk towards a table set up out front, on it are several maps of streets, underground systems, air traffic charts, and a bullet proof vest stands upright in the grass. Vick straps on her vest and looks over all the papers. "Here, where the trees are, has it been checked yet?"

"No ma'am it has not been checked," Wilson ducks his head, the tone of the question suggested he should've said 'yes'.

"What about the warehouse. Abandoned?"

"I believe so, Chief."

"Has _it _been checked yet?"

"Again, we've yet to secure that."

"On the first attack they emerged from abandoned buildings and the woods that surrounded the site. Wilson, I put you in charge because I thought you could handle this. Send four officers to each site. And get me a secure call to Carter in local FBI quarters, we're stretching thin I need man power." He rushes away, ordering groups of full armored men and women to check the wooded areas and the warehouse. Vick pulls out her phone and calls Shawn.

He answers on the first ring. "Chief, everything okay down there?"

"We're getting ready to start securing the inside and outside of the hospital now. SWAT is also getting ready to move in on the site of our lead. Any word on Juliet?"

"Good, let me know what happens with that lead. They haven't told us anything yet but we're roughly at forty five minutes so I expect something soon. I'll call if we get any big news. Be careful out there, Vick."

"I will, Shawn, good luck." Vick hangs up as Wilson approaches.

"The secure line is hooked up now in the van." Vick brushes past him towards the van, Wilson scurrying behind her. Another officer hands her a phone, connected to several different wires and monitors.

"He's on for you, Chief." Vick thanks her and grabs the phone.

"Vick, I've been told you already have a situation. Seems like a record."

"Mr. Carter, sir, I'm sure you heard of the attack the other day. We've had several reports that an even larger group of men fitting the description has been spotted, right outside of where our Head Detective is in surgery right now and several other officers from the attack were treated. I have all my guys working but I need more manpower." There's a pause and the sound of someone tapping at a keyboard.

"Vick, I can send you a five man unit tops until the reports are confirmed. Where do you want me to send them?"

"Thank you, sir. Send them to the UCSF hospital please," Vick responds.

"Consider them in route, ETA between five and eight minutes." He hangs up without waiting for a response.

Another officer in the van turns towards her. "Chief, the SWAT team leader just called. Their surveillance man says that there is definitely a group of men inside the abandoned building, heavily armed and what appears to be explosives. He's requesting another two teams before they move in."

"Damn it all," Vick runs a hand through her hair. "Daley, get Carson on the phone again. Tell him I need two more SWAT teams approved for the Grand Street reports that were just confirmed. Explosives and heavy arms reported by the team on site. I definitely will need all available men he has sent here immediately. If he has any questions come get me. Wilson, check in with the sweep crew and let Lassiter know I have more men in route." The first group of four approaches.

"Chief, we searched the warehouse thoroughly, no signs of any weapons or groups." She nods.

"Okay. Stay here, get ready to sweep a ten yard perim when the group gets back from clearing the hospital building." The four remove their helmets and look over the map. An officer steps out of the van.

"Chief Vick, the two teams have been approved and are in route. Eight minute ETA. He's going to do a head count of available officers in surrounding areas and send them down. Estimated thirty to forty. He's also sending a federal profiler and explosives expert."

"Thank you, Daley. Let me know if you hear anything else." She turns towards the hospital. "Wilson, when the other officers get here tell them I plan on moving all non emergency cases to different hospitals. We have a group of terrorists on the loose with explosives and I'm not taking any chances."

**A/N: Yesterday was Easter, so if you celebrate it: Happy belated Easter!**

**Since it was a holiday I ended up chasing a large number of small children (all of which were hyped up on candy) around. All day. When I got a chance to post a chapter I fell asleep instead. (sowwy...)**


End file.
